DEL SUFRIMIENTO A LA FELICIDAD
by hinachan1991
Summary: Por que todo en su vida le sale mal? hinata esta enamorada de naruto uzumaki desde la primaria y naruto esta enamorado de la chica mas popular del instituto sakura haruno porrista y considerada la mas linda del instituto ..sera que todo su vida sera sufrimiento? O algo en su pobre corta vida cambiara simo sumary lo se gomen..PERO ENTREN Y LEAN NO SE ARREPENTIRAN!


"_DEL SUFRIMIENTO ALA FELICIDAD"_ Hola este es mi primer fics por favor sean buenos conmigo enseñenme a ser buena escritora…bueno esta historia me surgio cuando escuchaba una canciones hermosas de la ley "sin ti" pablo alboran "por fin" y abel pinto "tanto amor" son lindas escúchenlos mientras lean esto jeje …bueno acepto criticas contructivas y opiniones de todo tipo menos insultos bueno lo les quito mas tiempo y vamos por la historia pero primero NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE de ser asi los juntaba desde niños jaja

ADVERTENCIA: (universo alterno) para los son sensible del corazon por favor leanlo con cuidado jjeje habra un poco de lemon , lime , violencia , palabras fuertes ,drama, romance , un poquito de comedia y muerte de personaje bueno ya les adverti ahora queda si quieren seguir o no jaja mejor lean primero les dejo el pequeño resumen abajo.

CAPITULO 1: LA CARTA

_Resumen: por que todo en su vida le sale mal? hinata esta enamorada de naruto uzumaki desde la primaria y naruto esta enamorado de la chica mas popular del instituto sakura haruno porrista y considerada la mas linda del instituto ..sera que todo su vida sera sufrimiento? O algo en su pobre corta vida cambiara ….pesimo sumary lo se gomen.._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&0000000000&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

_**la bibliografia**__ de hinata:_

_¡quien no sufrio por amor? Quien no derramo lagrimas? soy una de tantas personas que han sufrido toda , no importa lo que o deje de hacer , la que termina perdiendo soy yo ,¿Por qué les digo esto? Les contare mi historia _

_Soy hinata hiuuga hija del exitoso y prestigioso arquitecto hiashi hiuuga ah diseñado y construido miles de edificios famosos del mundo ,pero no pasa mucho tiempo en casa con nosotros debido al trabajo , mi mama es hana hiuuga es ama de casa ella es hermosa ,buena , tierna , cariñosa me cuida mucho a mi y hanabi mi hermana gemela , todos dicen que soy idéntica ami mama por que tengo los mismos rasgo faciales el mismo color de pelo negro con destellos azulados y unos raros y exóticos color de ojos perlas ,pero también herede el carácter de ella en cambio mi hermana se parece ami padre en el caracter , tiene el pelo castaño y los rasgos faciales pero la única diferencia que lo único que heredo de mi madre son el mismo color de ojos…bueno se preguntaran cual es el problema? No se ve nada raro parecemos una famila normal y feliz ..si admito solo "fuimos" una familia feliz..cuanto duro mi felicidad? ..Casi nada .. todo en mi vida me sale mal? perdi ami madre alos 6 años cuando me llevaba a mi primer dia de clases fue en un accidente de transito ,en el cual yo sobrevivi ilesa sin ranguño alguno pero mi madre se llevo la peor parte tenia todo su cuerpo incrustado de vidrio y metal ,¿Por qué Sali ilesa? Yo esta al lado de ella y cuando vio venir el choque rápidamente se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y me protegio con su cuerpo llevándose consigo el impacto dirigido hacia a mi ..luego mi padre se volvió mucho mas frio y distante que antes tiro todo a la basura todas las pertencias de mi madre incluso non soportaba mirarme lo enfurecia con tan solo ver mi presencia…pasaron 4 años del accidente de mi madre aun le soy indiferente a mi padre ,recuerdo que alos 12 años me compro un departamento cerca de mi instituto para que viva sola ..¿por que se preguntaran?..simple como dije antes no soportaba verme por que tenia el parecido identico a mi madre no soportaba verme , le dolia con solo verme en un principio no lo entendia pero ahora comprendo pero no lo odio es mi padre después de todo...lo curioso es que mi hermana se quedo con mi padre por que? No se ..supongo por que ella es la favorita de mi padre ..eso todo? No , no es todo ese es el comienzo de mi sufrimiento._

_Fin de bibliografía-_

_=====PRESENTE========_

_**En la ciudad de konoha , estaba en una plaza sentada mirando como llovia a cantaros ..-no se.. si me ves naruto hoy por primera vez visto el unico regalo que diste- dijo hinata).tiene puesto un vestido lila olgado sin manga y el largo hasta las rodillas - y parecía que el clima me acompañaba a mi estado de humor , aprovechaba para llorar y mesclar mis lagrimas con la lluvia , ocultar toda la tristeza que albergo en mi cuerpo ..a pasado 6 años desde que me declare al único amor de mi vida antes aclaro que tengo 24 años ..naruto ese el nombre de mi amigo siempre estuve enamorada de el desde la primaria , ese hombre que alegraba mi vida de felicidad , era un chico imperactivo , torpe , impulsivo pero siempre optimista siempre pensaba en el lado positivo de la vida , de no ser por el me habría suicidado , no se asusten nunca lo intente en mi vida era muy cobarde …hasta hoy…**_

_**Que será de el –elevo mi mirada al cielo mientras sigue lloviendo- **_

_**será feliz al lado de sakura? Seguro que si para el sakura fue el amor de su vida desde la secundaria , siempre gritaba en el instituto que amaba a la chica mas popular del instituto sakura haruno , fue tantas veces le pidio que sea su novia pero ella lo rechazo olímpicamente , lo maltrataba siempre le decía " idiota piérdete¡" pero el nunca se rendia sabia que ella estaba enamorada de chico mas popular del instituto ,se llama sasuke uchiga unos de los modelos mas cotizados y famosos del mundo ..yo no entendia por que todas se babeaban por el, incluso sakura , si era guapo pero tenia una mirada fría , me daba miedo eso frios ojos poniendo siempre la expresión de serio nunca lo vi sonreir , yo con solo verlo me deprimia me daba miedo , en cambio naruto era todo lo contrario era alegre su sonrisa contagiosa , sus ojos azules como el cielo , su pelo dorado y brillante como el sol , cada vez que lo veía era como ver el cielo despejarse después de un dia de tormenta –sonrio con tristeza mientras llovia en el lago se podía ver el pequeño arcoíris -**_

_**-recuerdo que en esta banca junto al gran lago me declare por 2da vez ya que la primera la recibió por carta .-**_

_======RECUERDOS======_

_HACE 6 AÑOS ATRÁS: _

_Eran las 1 de la tarde estaba sentada en la misma banca junto al lago observándolo y lo curioso que ese dia tambien llovia _

_hinata!...hinata…hinata! alguien desde lejos corriendo con un paragua en mano , hinata voltea y se sorprende al ver a su mejor amigo y amor de su vida naruto _

_-Hinata: na….na...naru..naruto-kun – dijo tartamudeando , rayos por que siempre tartamudeo cuando siempre cerca de el o sea nunca tartamudee en mi vida y solo me pasa con el , que bochornoso -pensó-_

_-Naruto: que haces aquí en esta lluvia no ves que estas mojando? ..te vas a enfermar! -dijo enojado y preocupado mientras naruto cubre su cuerpo con el paragua y se sentándose al lado de ella –_

_-Hinata: yo.. …yo solo quería ver el…el..el bonito arco iris que se forma en el lago cuando …cuando llueve – dice mientras mira a naruto con cara de perrito regañado y el resignado poniendo los ojos como chino voltea al frente tratando de no ver eso ojos de perro regañado –_

_-Naruto: umm … pero debiste traer paragua al menos …-voltea y sigue todavía esa carita de perro regañado-rayos hinatachan siempre tienes que jugar sucio jajaja –rie mientras mira el lago y al arco iros- si tenes razón es lindo el arco iris- de repente recuerda para que la estaba buscando a ella –¡ ahhh! ..que tonto soy como pude olvidar –mientras se revolvía el pelo como loco a lo que hinata se asusta dando un pequeño brinco en la banca – _

_-Hinata: naruto-kun?-mira a naruto con confusión y preocupación –lo siento-baja la mirada_

_-Naruto: aish! tenemos que apresurarnos—naruto toma de la mano a hinata y esta se ruborisa furiosamente como tomate y empieza a correr- Se me olvidaba tenemos que volver al instituto a ayudar con la decoración del salón de baile ..la directora tsunade me colgara de las pelotas si no estamos ahí y como muy guapo no quiero aparecer de adorno en la entrada del salón de baile y __**"sin chica**__" a quien ligar - mira a hinata ,le sonríen zorrunamente ,ella mas roja que un chile picante nerviosa casi tropieza con su propio pie avergozada desvia la mirada y le responde-_

_-Hinata: ¡ha..hai narutokun! – voltea rápidamente muerta de vergüenza que casi hace el ridículo enfrente de el . -_

_-Naruto: bien.. asi que corramos no hay tiempo de cambiarnos la ropa ..por que llegaremos tarde -en ese entonces faltaba una semana para graduarnos del ultimo año del instituto ..ese dia pase casi todo el dia decorando el salón mientras la directira stunade qué vigilaba a naruto que hiciera bien su trabajo ; mientras saliamos seguía lloviendo y mucho mas intenso que antes y como naruto vive a 2 calles del instituto deciden ir ahí primero ahí para refugiarse de la fuerte lluvia ..una vez llegado entran al pequeño departamento equipada con muebles simples y escasos, haciendo que se vea mas espacioso y acogedor solo tiene una cocina una habitación y el living típico de un hombre soltero –_

_-Naruto: eh hinata ..disculpame ..deberias cambiarte de ropa pues tu sabes como es la directora tsunade cuando no hacemos las cosas a tiempo..-dijo apenado por no dejarla cambiarse en casi todo el dia por la "bendita decoración" y la amenaza de la directora sobre sus descendencian – _

_-Hinata: no ..no te moleste…. yo vivo aca cerca …mejor me voy a mi casa –dijo nerviosa –_

_-Naruto : hinata por favor me haras sentir mal si no te cambias no seas malita…es mas tengo mejor te adelanto tu regalo de cumpleaños te compre ropa ..ya se que faltan 2 meses no quise esperar y te lo compre por adelantado jeje –pone su mano en la nuca signo de nerviosimo-_

_-Hinata:eh.?-un regalo? Pensó hinata mientras sentía el corazón a mil por hora-. bue..bueno…-ah que?rayos debi traer paragua ..-penso hinata—mientras tantos naruto fue a su habitación y trajo una cajita mediana envuelta en papel de regalo de color naranja con estrellas –_

_-Naruto: ..ten espero que te guste –sonrie zorrunamente-..ve ha cambiarte en el baño esta al fondo ala derecha- hinata agarra temblorosamente el regalo y corre al baño como alma se lleva el diablo ..una ves adentro enpienza a abrir delicadamente la caja al abrirlo se encuentra un vestido lila olgado sin mangas y el largo hasta las rodillas ..hinata se sonroja hasta no poder por el regalo._

_En el baño:_

_-Hinata: no me pondré..esto no por ahora…-dice hinata avergozada y mas roja que competiría con el mismo semaforo apareciendo una gotita en la sien al estilo anime-..nunca uso vestidos salvo el del uniforme siempre prefirió usar ropa olgada y comoda ..no le importaba si lucia menos femenina mientras se sienta comoda- sale del baño con el vestido en mano decidida no ponerse el vestido por vergüenza a que naruto la vea-_

…_.._

_-Hinata: naruto-kun no..no..puedo usar esto ..-dijo nerviosa esperando su respuesta ..y el silencio reino por un instante –_

_Naruto no llega a escuchar a hinata estaba sentado en sofá mirando el televisor a alto volumen-_

_-Hinata: naruto-kun? –susurra-_

…_..-(nada)_

—_narukun-habla un poco mas fuerte- _

_(silencio)_

_la tercera es la vencida—_

_NARUTOKUN!-grita fuerte desesperada para que lo escuchara era la primera vez que gritaba a naruto pero este le sacaba la infinita paciencia a hinata..—_

_Naruto: kyaaaaaaaaa! Llévate todo pero no me violes ! -grita como niña brincando por el susto—hinata no hagas eso casi me da un infarto del susto pensé que era un ladron - dice mientras llora al estilo anime y tocando su pecho y hinata le aparece una gotita en la cabeza-_

_-Hinata: lo..lo siento pero..no me escuchabas…-dice en hablando bajito- además no puedo ponerme esto narukun-_

_-Naruto: mmm por que? no te gusta – se pone triste y baja las orejitas como un cachorrito._

_-Hinata: no ..no..no es eso ..-mueve las manos negando- me encanta es muy lindo el lila es mi color preferido_

_(suspira)_

_-es que no estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa-dice nerviosa-no..no me podrias prestar tu ropa? –dice mirando sus pies mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos- Mañana te lo devuelvo –_

_-Naruto: umm ok otro dia sera ..ahora voy a mi habitación y busco algo si- hinata asiente .._

_naruto regresa a su cuarto saca una remera naranja olgada y unos shrot negros corto hasta las rodilla ..regrsa donde hinata y se lo da , ella va al baño se cambia y sale con la ropa puesta , se despide de el rápido el quiere acompañarla pero no le deja y dispuesta a regresar sola a su casa sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

_DIAS DESPUES__ :_

_**..ya temprano me dirigía al instituto ya que faltaba 3 para la graduación y fiesta de este dia…el yo como todas las mañanas salgo com amiga y compañera ino yamanaka ella tiene un carácter dominante , atrevido, explosivo y lengua filosa que sin temer te puede decir tus verdades sin dudarlo. su cuerpo de infarto, ambas usamos el mismo uniforme pero de forma diferente , ella usa la camisa sin corbata con algunos botones desabrochados mostrando un poco el nacimiento de sus senos y la falda cuadriculada de color rojo y negro lo tiene un poco arriba de las rodillas haciendo juego con el pelo rubio atado a una coleta y el flequillo al frente cubriendo su rostro dejando ver un ojo de color celeste , cualquiera que la viera se le caería la baba como perro por ella pero a ella no le interesa ningunos de esos pendejos inmaduros llenos de hormonas , ya que su corazón pertenece a su amado profesor , cosa que no sorprende a hinata que su amiga tenga por novio al profe de arte conociendo a su amiga como la palma de su mano , en cambio yo soy todo lo contrario llevo el uniforme arreglado , la camisa abotonada hasta el ultimo botón prolijo y la falda hasta debajo de las rodillas usando calzas negra debajo de ellas y tengo el pelo suelto y flequillo que casi cubre mis ojos dándome un aspecto infantil y desapercibido .las diferencias no importa ambas nos queremos y nos apoyamos mutuamente y eso no va a cambiar nunca –ambas nos miramos con una sonrisa y nos saludamos.**_

_-Ino: nee.. alguna novedad con naruto?-dice mirando a hinata pícaramente-_

_-Hinata: no pude decírselo – dice suspirando y poniéndose sonrojada como chile picante ,..ino niega con cabeza y suspira resignada a que hinata vencida por su timidez hacia naruto no lograra confesarse , pero hay otras maneras de declarse._

_-Ino: bueno.. te entiendo no podes declararte ante el seguro terminas desmayada antes de pronunciar ni siquiera una palabra..-dice con burla- pero escribiste la carta como otra alternativa?-hinata se sonroja levemente ante la mencionado recordando la __**"bendita"**__ carta de amor hacia naruto.-_

_-Hinata: ah..si ino la escribi..-dice nerviosa jugando con sus dedos-_

_-Ino: aish!..en serio le daras la carta ..no seria mejor decírselo en persona no es lo mismo..-dice ino haciendo un puchero-_

_-Hinata: ya sabes ino que no-baja la mirada triste- tengo miedo a que me rechace directamente no se si pueda darle la carta no ..lo._

_.—ino la interrumpe-_

_Ino:si ..ya se que estas tan enamorada de ese baka que temblarias de terror con un no de su parte y no lo soportarías –suspira- ..pero de que sirve no arriesgarse no perdes nada con decírselo lo que siente pero no importa como te declares mediante carta o en persona el tiene que saber lo sientes y no importa si te rechaza por lo menos lo habras intentado no? Además yo siempre estare para ti en lo que sea amiga-le sonríe y la abraza a su amiga-_

_-Hinata: gracias inochan me diste animos lo hare ..no importa si me rechaza lo habre intentado-sonrie-_

_-ino: es cierto jajaja quien diría que la pobre hinata esta enamorada de su amigo de la infancia ,.. lo bueno es que te decidiste luchar por el ya que la zorra frentuda fue rechazada 4 veces por sasuke y si no me equivoco creo que tomara a naruto como plato de segunda mesa- cambia su rostro alegre por uno serio – tienes que apurarte hinata antes que esa frentuda rosada te lo robe- _

_hinata se que muda y con seblante triste a lo que dice ino-_

_-Hinata: bueno en este caso perderé…no soy tan linda como sakura ella es linda y popular inteligente , fuerte y atlética… en cambio yo a su lado no tengo atributos que destacar – dice con la mirada abajo y mas triste-_

_-Ino: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grita fuerte haciendo que los transeúntes las miren- pero estas loca?! No te has dado cuenta? Si no tuvieras usando esos arapos olgados , tu uniforme 2 talles mas grande que tu cuerpo y mostraras mas tu cuerpo te darias cuenta que tu tienes todo hombre querria, te enumero_

_1= tenes grandes pechos que sakuras- hinata da un respingon y se ruborisa furisamente de ino al tocarle los pechos –_

_2 =tenes una cara hermosa y ojos exóticos de no ser por ese tonto flequillo que no se ve tu rostro ,_

_3= tenes una cinturita de avispa –le toca la cintura haciendo que a hinata pintada de rojo completo_

_-osea tu tenes el cuerpo de esas modelos que salen en las revistas de playboy….pero nooo tuuu eeereeees tannn miedosa de mostrar tu cuerpo que lo ocultas bajo esa olgada ropa—dice gritando haciendo que mas gente se junte a mirar el espectáculo montado por ella-_

_-Hinata: te entiendo inochan ..no grites trata de ser menos escandalosa la gente nos esta mirando ..que vergüenza..-lo dice en voz baja y tapándose la cara sus manos .—_

_-Ino: jajajaja lo siento ..mmm gente sigan su camino por favor -dice sonriendo nerviosamente y tratando de espantar con sus manos a lo espectadores que retomaban su camino_

– _bueno hinata ya se fueron ..no te preocupes si ese naruto-baka te rechaza cuando le des la carta , es mas para la fiesta iras tan hermosa que todos los presentes babearan por ti y besaran tus pies. Incluso ese baka de naruto y si el no se da cuenta de tu hermosura será un reverendo idiota jajajaja…-rie y revuelve la cabellera larga de hinata-_

_-Hinata: ah gracias ino …ahora que recuerdo lo que dijiste hace instantes como es que sabes que tengo un "cuerpo de infarto"?-dice nerviosamente-_

_-Ino: jajaja fácil te expiaba amiga—hinata siente un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo y se ruboriza hasta las orejas –_

_-jajaja si que eres todo un espectáculo hinachan cambias de color como el camaleón .—hinata la mira enojada- _

_vale no te enojes hinachan fue un accidente te buscaba para salir y como no contestabas recordé que tu me diste una copia de tu casa entre y te vi en tu cuarto con la puerta semi abierta jajaja – rie recordando el hecho- hinata da un suspiro y sonríe a ino –_

_**Las 2 amigas siguen transcurso hacia el instituto , llegan , entran al salón toman haciento y se ponen a platicar ya que aun es temprano y son las primera en llegar.. poco a poco los alumnos va llegando , y ambas ven a naruto entrar al salón, ino mira pícaramente a hinata y esta se pone nerviosa indecisa si debe o no entregar la dichosa carta**__._

_-Ino: hinata esta es tu oportunidad .. –susurra—sakura aun no llega aprovecha y dale la carta..-le sonríen y le da un guiño-_

_-Hinata: no se inochan- empienza a jugar con sus dedos y mira a naruto y se sonroja y voltea abajo- …me da miedo .. –ino roda los ojos hinata si que la desepera-_

_-Ino: bueno ..hacemos esto yo lo distraigo y tu pones la carta en la mochila ok?- voltea a ver a naruto y este se acerca a ellas con una sonrisa y estiende su manos en forma de saludo_

—_ahí viene hinachan ..animo!-le sonríe y se para a saludar a naruto para distraerlo—Naruto: holas chicas como están?- sonríe zorrunamente- a lo que ino pone en marcha su plan-_

_-Ino: naruto querido como esta?.. dame tu mochila te la dejo en el asiento – naruto dudosamente le da mochila y ella lo pone en el asiento de delante de hinata mira a hinata le guiña el ojo en forma de señal y retoma la conversación_

_- y como va tu tio jiraya me entere por las noticias que tuvo un accidente-_

_-Naruto: a bien supongo -le sonríe mientras se pone la nuca_

_- eso le pasa por estar mirando porno en su celular mientras conducia jajaja- rie naruto , mientras que hinata aprovecha que distraído , saca nerviosamente la carta de su maletín mira a ambos lados que nadie la mire e introduce rápidamente en la mochila de naruto y le hace señal a ino que ya cumplio el plan a lo que ino asiente con la mirada complice y se sienta al lado de ella dejando a naruto solo._

_-Naruto: hola hinatachan estas emocionada de la fiesta de graduación ..iras no?-la mira y le da una sonrisa zorruna que le hace flaquear su pies de no estar sentada ya se hubiera caído-_

_-Hinata: am…eh..si..ire narutokun-sonrie débilmente con la mirada cabisbaja , y jugando con sus dedos señal de nerviosismo-_

_-Naruto bien..me alegro a además tengo que decirte algo importante .es que yo…_

_.-se ve interrumpido por la llegada tardisima y como de costumbre del profesor kakashi que esta vestido con una camisa blanca un poco desabotonada y pantalón jean negros ajustados resaltando sus torneadas piernas y sus pompis para hacer juego siempre usa pañuelo negriazul que cubre parte de su boca dándole un aire misterioso._

_Kakashi: hola.. perdón por llegar tarde es que cuando venia tuve que ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle- sonríe bajo la mascara a lo que las chicas dan un suspiro alegre y con ojitos de corazón al ver al profe tan sexi mientras los chicos emanan un aura oscura dándole una mirada asesina al profe._

_-Naruto: ah si?.. como no dale ese hueso otro perro ..es raro que te encuentres todos días con una viejita en apuro -dice naruto cansado por la impuntualidad del profe. .__**Mientras transcurre el dia de clases hinata estuvo evadiendo naruto en todo momento hasta que llega el final de las clases y el sin comprender por que , toca el timbre y sale corriendo con ino dándole excusa a naruto que se olvido apagar la pileta del baño (pésima excusa) . Al dia siguiente hinata entra nerviosa con ino, se sientan primero tratan de conversar en ahí cuando ven a naruto serio y callado saludo a las chicas y se sento 2 asientos mas adelantes de ellas , hinata empieza a inquitarse por el silencio de naruto , asi pasa el dia otra vez evadiendo a naruto cada vez que se acerca pa hablar con ella hasta que justo estaba por irse corriendo el profesor kakashi la detiene para pedirle un favor de llevar unos papeles ala directora tsunade ella toma los papeles y sale apurada con ino , una vez en la dirección ,estuvieron chalando con la directora de como sera la fiesta o como iran vestidas y tanta tonterías asi retrasar y esperar que todos los alumnos no estuvieran en el instituto , ya era tarde eran las 7 de la noche se despidiero de la directora iba rumbo ala salida , hinata mas tranquila que por suerte no topara con naruto evitando lo inevitable.**_

_-Ino: ya calmate me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi también ..no creo… que Naru.._

_**-las palabras de ino mueren al ver a naruto en la salida del instituto parado en la puerta principal con las manos en los bolsillos con la mirada seria , hinata se pone nerviosa al ver a naruto esperando ahí , eso hizo que su corazón acelerara de miedo pánico al saber que llego su momento , ella voltea a ver a ino ambas presas del pánico compartido . se detienden unos pasos delante de naruto , el las mira ambas y empieza a caminar unos pasos hacia ellas .**_

_-Naruto: ino-chan me dejas hablar a solas con hinata por favor.-_

_** da un respingon al escuchar que naruto la llamo sin el chan cariñoso .. ino mira a hinata y ella le da una mirada de suplica que no se vaya.y justo cuando estaba por encarar a naruto suena su celular.**_

_-Ino: hola?...profesor sai… aquí..en serio?..esta bien..adios..te amo..-cuelga el celular y mira a hinata con la mirada diculpandose_

–_lo siento hinachan sai me espera en el estacionamiento y me había preparado una sorpresa ..lo siento ..llamame si…adiós pequeña- acaricia su pelo y se va dejando a hinata con naruto –_

_-Naruto: vamos .. ala plaza de los héroes ..ahi charlaremos mejor._

_.__**ambos se dirigen ala salida y en todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabras , una vez llegado ala plaza se sientan en la banca junto al lago esa banca donde se conociero y compartieron momentos divertidos con naruto e ino-ya eran las 8:30 todo estaba ocuro salvo las luces de la plaza y la luz de la luna reflejado en el lago, hinata inquieta por el silencio decide valientemente hablar**__-_

_-Hinata: de..d..de que…que querias ..hablar narutokun-dice nerviosamente con la mirada neutral observando al lago tratando de ocultar su nerviosimos-_

_-Naruto:l….no se ..como decírtelo -votea a mirarla y le sonríe tristemente confundiendo y asustando ala hiuga-…._

_(hace una una pausa) _

_... sakura ya es mi novia ..digo ella por fin me acepto.._

_**-hinata abre los ojos como platos al escuchar la palabra novia repetiendose una y otra vez en su cabeza y sintió que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazo, volteo su mirada enfoncadose al lago y empuñando sus manos tratando de controlar sus emociones y se anima a hablar.-**_

_-Hinata: narutokun me alegro por ti….te ..te lo mereces-dice hinata fingiendo alegría-_

_-Naruto: eh..si jajaja por fin me acepto después de tantos años -dice sonriéndole de forma nerviosa- y…y no quiero perder la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que siempre ame..-dice mientra contempla el lago-_

_- tu sabes que la ame desde la secundaria …pero tampoco quiero perder tu amistad yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad de tanto años— sonríe tristemente-_

_-Hinata: ..ste leíste la carta?- dice en un susurro sin perder la mascara neutral que oculta sus emociones , de no ser que naruto estuviera cerca no hubiera escuchado las pregunta de la hiuga-_

_-Naruto: si la lei …me gustas también ..como..mi amiga .._

_-hace una pausa-._

_.Y..no puedo corresp..—la ojiperla Interrumpe-_

_-Hinata: NO TE PREOCUPES! –grita suavemente-_

_- no te …preocupes..es..esta. naruto .._

_no te preocup..pes.. me alegro por ti por que ella te correponde-dijo forzando una buena sonrisa que eñgañaria a los psicologos y al mismo presidente-_

…_..jajaja quien diría que la chica mas popular es la novia de mi mejor amigo narutokun-rien y codea en la costilla a naruto-_

_..tranquilo..n. a…amistad no cambiara seguiremos siendo los mejores amigo …solo..solo…quería …quería que supieras lo que siento..y bueno..ahora estoy mas tranquila me libre de una carga que llevaba años .._

_..tranquilo te comprendo estoy contenta que naruto-kun cumpla su sueño de conquistar a sakura ..felicidades estoy feliz por ti ..espero que no lo eches a perder esta oportunidad eh? _

_..Tranquilo nuestra amitad seguirá intacta-le sonríe y empuña mas sus mano tratando de no desmoronarse ante el –_

_-Naruto: me alegro…-suspira contento-..por un momento pensé que te perdería para siempre –se siente mas aliviado-_

_-Hinata: no no digas e..eso jamas ..jamas…perderas mi amistad..sabes que somos uña y mugre somos inseparables jajaja-dice riendo para que el rubio no note su tristeza-_

_-Naruto: gracias hinachan eres la mejor de veras! te quiero mucho gracias por comprenderme…eh bueno quede verme hoy en una cita con sakurachan –lo dice de forma alegre-_

_-Hinata: y que ..que haces aquí? Vete corre llegaras tarde..no eches esta oportunidad.._

_**-empuja a naruto para que se vaya su cita y naruto camina un poco lejos se detiene y voltea corre hacia ella y la abraza y hinata se ruboriza por el abrazo inesperado-**_

_-Naruto: hinachan no faltes ala fiesta .._

_**-ella asiente con una sonrisa y el le devuelve la sonrisa se separa de ella la despide mientras corre y hinata aun parada cerca de la banca levanta la mano en forma de despedida y mostrando su mejor sonrisa..una vez que el rubio se pierde de vista, ya no aguanta esa mascara de hipocresía falsa que tanto le costo mantener se rompe en mil pedazo , cae al suelo, por fortuna sus brazos cae sobre la banca y rompe en llanto tanto asi que su cuepo empieza a temblar , y no tiene fuerza para levantarse ya que su piernas no le responde entre llantos y lagrimas saca temblorosamente de su maletín su celular y llama a ino-**_

_-Hinata: ino…. ….a buscarme….no puedo levantarme estoy en la plaza de los ..heroes..- y cuelga dejando caer el celular..luego de 30 minuto aparece ino corriendo como correcamino…al acercase empuña sus manos de rabia al ver a su amiga tirada en piso llorando descosoladamente-_

_-Ino: hinatachan vamos levántate –trata de levantar a su amiga pero esta se resiste.-_

_-Hinata: ino …ino..ME RECHAZO POR SAKURA! –grita desconsolada_

_- sakura acepto ser novia de Naru…_

_**-de repente se desmaya e ino se asusta por amiga llama a sai su profesor y se la lleva a la mansión yamanaka.**_

**Fin de los recuerdos.**


End file.
